Technical Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a transfer device includes, for example, a belt-type image bearer to bear an image, a transfer member disposed opposing the image bearer, and a transfer section to transfer the image from image bearer onto a recording medium delivered. Such an image forming apparatus may include a guide unit upstream from a transfer nip in a delivery direction of the recording medium, to guide entry of a recording medium into the transfer nip.